Feathers and Scales
by DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Angel/Demon AU. Devils are more than they seem and Angels no less. Pitted against each other in a never-ending battle for souls, a single Angel and Devil trade mercies and fall in love. Warning: major character death(s).


_**Vera's Prompt Challenge**_

 _ **Angel/Demon AU**_

 _ **'Feathers and Scales'**_

 _ **Word Count: 971**_

 _ **Rating: teen, angst, tragedy**_

 _ **Summary: Devils are more than they seem and Angels no less. Pitted against each other in a never-ending battle for souls, a single Angel and Devil trade mercies and fall in love.**_

* * *

One of Lucifer's Devils wore beauty as casually as one would a cloak. Lucy - she had shining blonde hair, long red nails and matching crimson lips. Her perfect heart shaped face was serene at rest and as she destroyed hell's enemies.

Natsu the Angel was as open and honest as Lucy was deceitful. Every life was precious to him, he wanted to give every creature its chance to do good. His pure smile could stop a wayward soul in its tracks, make a virgin blush and a whore repent.

A chance encounter between the two happened, Natsu and Lucy came face to face.

Lucy let her hold on her weapon slip. The Angel she saw was glorious - no other words for it. His wings were tinged with the same riotous pink of his hair. His tanned skin was smooth and inviting and his look of compassion was all but irresistible. She blinked, shook her head and firmed her grip on her whip. Temptation was Lucifer's tool and Lucy had learned the hard way to be wary. It would take more than beauty and grace to make her lower her shield.

Dark green eyes flecked with gold widened as Natsu saw the Demoness Lucy. Her lush curves were like any other belonging to an Angel. But the intelligence in her eyes was unlike anything he'd ever seen in centuries of battle. Natsu had never encountered a creature that called to his soul like this she-devil did.

Chance encounters led to an understanding. The years, the decades and more - they learned each other's strengths and weaknesses. Battle grounds changed. Eons of fighting on the mortal plain gave rise to adjustments. Once swords and spear were important - and now guns and missiles held sway. Natsu still cherished his flaming sword but had little occasion to bring it into play. Battles for human's souls slowed in the modern age. Electronic subterfuge tracked and claimed souls for each side. Archaic battles slowed. Fewer and fewer physical confrontations were needed to send souls to heaven or hell.

The encounters for the blonde Devil and handsome Angel slowed - but each meeting seemed to stretch. Time flowed strangely when they were together, or was it each of them treasuring the moments? It was true for the Devil-girl. Lucy enjoyed the physical battle of bodies as much as the strategy of the fight. Natsu, for all his Angelic origin, loved to pit his strength against the Demoness. He was alive only when trading blows. Lucy cherished the heat of battle, limbs entwined as they struggled.

It was the down time between battles that let doubts creep. Creatures purpose made, but carrying free-will, Angels and Devils were still individuals. Decades passed. Skirmishes slowed and time crawled between encounters.

Angel Natsu and Devil Lucy delighted in every chance given them to battle each other. Fear was not in their nature, they fought to win. It had first been the Demoness Lucy who'd stumbled and fallen, opening herself to a sure death-blow. It never came. Years later, the advantage was Lucy's as Angel Natsu fell. She had no excuse, but the fact remained she had not ended his existence. In some twisted way they had grown to need each other.

They met next on a battlefield already red with the blood of innocents. Orders be damned. Angel Natsu tossed down his flaming sword, his walk slow and sure. He sighed, displaying his empty hands. Step by slow step he drew closer. Demon Lucy unclipped her whip and let it drop. She marshalled a smile if seen by humans that would have enslaved them. Tears in the depths of her eyes trembled but did not fall.

Natsu bowed, his unprotected head an easy target ignored by the Demoness. Upon raising to gaze deep in her eyes he offered his hands. Lucy set her fingers into his grasp and let the Angel draw her close. Her wings set into her back as his extended in a proud display. They waltzed. Bullets sang overhead, but mortal weapons held no terror for them. Only supernatural armaments could kill an Angel or Devil.

Dancing over the bloodied field, Natsu and Lucy drew closer. No words were spoken, nor were any needed. An endless existence tied to killing mortals was unwanted. In the few golden moments of understanding between them, a plan was born and executed. The Angel fell and the Demon rose. Feathers and scales scattered as sinew and bone snapped. Eyes open to the horror spawned between the fight of good and evil, Natsu and Lucy danced and then danced no more.

God's emissary flew down to Earth to retrieve Natsu's body and met with Lucifer's minion. The darkly shining Angel fell to his knees and clasped his fallen comrade to him. He raised tear stained cheeks to heaven.

The tiny blonde devil patted his shoulder and then went to what used to be the Demoness Lucy. Her voice was sweet, a mockery of what was expected of a Devil. "We've two choices."

The Angel shuddered and then stood. "Which is right and which is wrong?"

Long hair swaying as she shook her head, the petite Devil with big green eyes laughed. "Silly Angel! There's no right or wrong in love. Do we bury them here or elsewhere?"

Neither Zeref nor Mavis spoke further. No words as they dug and prepared eternal lodging. No words as they planted stones and stood, exchanging sombre smiles. In the chosen plot of earth the two bodies rested in an embrace.

Time passed. Now and again Mavis and Zeref would meet, drawn to the grave of their comrades. An understanding grew between them. Peace was a dance where you learned the steps with a partner. When all souls learned to love, Demons and Angels would waltz.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So this was an attempt at 'angst'/'tragedy' ~ not my usual thing, trying to grow as a writer... And I was inspired by the tumblr blog fic-writer-appreciation for the Angels/Demon AU prompt - meant to be for July 19th, but editing proved a challenge. Anyhow, I'd appreciate comments, criticisms, feedback. Thanks in advance.**_

 _ **And thanks to impracticaldemon for editing the background of the picture I drew to use for the story cover ~ you the best!**_


End file.
